


Idle Moments

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, swpolamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a brief moment of respite as they travel through hyperspace. </p><p>written for star wars polyamory week, for the prompt "favourite ot3" (tho i dont think i can really say i have /one/ favourite in the entire eu, i enjoy this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Moments

The Ebon Hawk hummed quietly as they coasted through hyper space, its engines rattling slightly now and then, a sound that echoed strangely through the empty ship. Atton patted the console, watching safety lights and control beacons flicker across its surface. "Keep it up, girl," he murmured, "you're doing good."

There was a scuffling sound behind him, and he turned to see Zurth standing in the entrance to the cockpit. "Couldn't sleep?" Zurth asked, as if he didn't already know the answer, more a courtesy than a true question.

Atton shrugged. "Just wanted to check on things, you know."

"Hm." Zurth walked over to him, rubbed a hand over his shoulder, and Atton made a low humming sound, leaning into his touch. "Aren't we on autopilot?" Zurth teased. "The Hawk doesn't need your help."

"I know, she's a big girl." Atton tipped his head back to look up at him, hair falling back from his face.

Zurth brushed his fingers through Atton's hair, feeling its silky softness. "You have such nice hair," he murmured, brushing aside several wayward strands.

"I know, right?" Atton grinned. "I'm told it's one of my greatest attractions."

Zurth gave a quiet huffing laugh. "Not your boundless charismatic charm?"

"That too." As Atton stretched back to grab Zurth's hand, tangling their fingers together, something stirred in the back of his mind, a light flaring bright like a ship engine starting. Zurth glanced at Atton, the shared sensation evident in his expression.

"Bao-dur's up," Zurth said.

"Guess so."

The force bond that connected them was a curious thing: initially unwanted, invasive, intensely personal. Intense emotion echoed like voices in a cavern, and over their time travelling together there was time for endless reverberation, crashing against each other despite their best attempts to control their descent into the yawning chasm of force energy. At some of their worst moments, it was a wild and unpredictable beast.

At their best, it drew them together like nothing else could.

Zurth heard measured footsteps echoing through the narrow halls, though whether through his own ears or Bao-dur's shifting thoughts, he wasn't sure. Soon enough, Bao-dur was standing in the cockpit, and Zurth moved to greet him with a kiss. "Did we wake you?"

Bao-dur shrugged. "It's alright." He leaned over to Atton, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey, you missed," Atton complained, dragging him down to kiss him properly. Zurth laughed, watching as Bao-dur eventually straightened.

"Well, I wasn't planning on twisting my neck to try and reach you down there, but obviously it's up to me to do all the work in this relationship," Bao-dur replied, amused.

"What can I say, I'm a very giving kind of guy," Atton said. He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head, contentment radiating off him.

Zurth smiled, reveling in the push and pull of the force ebbing around them like shallow, sun-warmed water. "Atton, you almost look _relaxed_."

"Hey, I've got nowhere to be, and two of my favourite people here taking cheap shots at me," Atton said dryly, and Bao-dur laughed. "What's not to love?"


End file.
